


Look what I found

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne finds something interesting off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look what I found

Evan came through the gate holding a very small bundle, looking exhausted and distracted.

"Major? We thought you-"

Evan looked up. "Wha? Oh! No, Sir. I couldn't get to the Gate in time but I was able to hide. My team?"

"Are fine. They made it through with no injury," Mr. Woolsey told him, noticing the bundle. "What do you have in your arms?"

Evan looked fearful for a moment then his face went neutrally blank. "It's a baby, Sir. The Mother didn't survive and when I searched the planet, the rest of the people were gone."

Woolsey looked alarmed. "Er... Well, take it and yourself to the Infirmary so they can check you both out."

***

David looked up as Evan came in, carrying his child and a bunch of stuff. "Sorry I didn't come see you... I was offworld when you returned. I didn't even know you were missing. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But... Um. Baby?"

"I see," David said, coming closer. "Are you... What's the plan?"

"Well... I was thinking, maybe, we could take care of it?"

David grinned. "I'd like that, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Uh, that we're only secretly dating?"

"Colonel Sheppard knows."

"Oh. He does? Are you trouble?"

"Nah. He doesn't care and frankly, if they really want to drum me out for that, I've got dirt."

David smirked. "Hmm. Well, um. Still, do we really want to have a baby?"

"Yes. I want this... Is that ok?"

"It's a big step... but yes. That's ok with me." David told him as Evan leaned forward, kissing him.

-Fin-


End file.
